Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Demonkind
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Demonkind from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Demonkind Ice Princess :Bewitching pale-skinned witches, who leave a trail of frosty dew in their wake. When I was observing them—for this textbook, of course—Edea gave me a real scolding. I tried to explain it was for science, but of course she wouldn't listen. :Yew: After I defeated my first ice princess, I made a terrible discovery—a block of ice was buried in the ground, with an unfortunate traveler trapped within. I tried to dig him out, but the ice was simply too hard. :Yew: After that, I kept digging up more of these ice blocks with people trapped inside. The victims were always men. Somehow, they looked almost alive. But peaceful and almost—dare I say—smiling. :Yew: So, I found a diary, written in a shaky hand. :"All my brothers have been buried in the ice. I am going to observe this ice princess and find a way to rescue them... I tried to pull my brothers from their icy prisons, but they do not move, just staring with happy, vacant expressions at the princess. If I linger, I too will become part of this icy tomb, trapped for all eternity with this beautiful ice maiden. I must leave, now...but it is so strangely warm here, and I grow sleepy..." :Yew: Gosh, I guess I dodged a bullet there. If I'd kept staring for much longer, I might have ended up like him... Even if it was just for science! ---- ;Ice Princess :Bewitching beauties whose snow-white skin is cloaked in a veil of frost and rime. :Often spotted in freezing tunnels and snowy mountain passes, many an adventurer has gone to the grave with a besmitten smile on their face, frozen forever by the sleep and ice magic wielded by these cold-hearted enchantresses. Witch :Pale-skinned witches who fly through the sky on broomsticks. :Magnolia: Am I the only one who finds their hats disturbing? It's as if they have a life of their own, the way they twist and stare at you. :Altair: It's even worse than you imagine. The hats are the monsters, demons in disguise. They control the witches and make them do their bidding. :Edea: How did that happen? :Altair: Before they became witches, these women would have been familiar with magic, and confident that they would not fall under a demon's control. But they could not resist the promise of special hats that boosted their magical powers—still less when the hats were offered at an unbeatable price, and, for a limited time only, came with a goose-down pillow at no extra charge... :Yew: It's the old story all over again. Someone sees a chance to increase her power, but pays a price far greater than what she gains. :Tiz: Or, more simply—if a deal's too good to be true, it probably is. ---- ;Witch :Your common, everyday witch, complete with a common, everyday witch's hat and broom. :...Or so you would think. In truth, the hats themselves are evil spirits which manipulate poor, innocent girls to sit atop brooms and fly through the air, wreaking havoc on travelers who have lost their way. True to her name, she is quick to bewitch her foes, then use fire magic to burn them at the proverbial stake. Morrigan :A witch that appears in the Florem region. A former goddess who loved many men. :Magnolia: A goddess? What kind of goddess? :Yew: A goddess who controlled the outcome of battles with oracles and magic. One who loved many men. :Edea: I've heard of her. They say that if you were a man lucky enough to draw her eye, you would receive her divine protection and become nearly invincible in battle. :Tiz: So what happened to her? Why is she wandering the wild forests of Florem as a witch? :Edea: There was a man. She fell in love with him—but he did not return her love. His name was...ah! :Magnolia: What? What was his name? :Edea: Cú Chulainn... :Yew: Wow. Fancy that... ---- ;Morrigan :A witch that appears in the Florem region. :They say this witch was once a goddess who ruled over the outcome of battles with her powers of prescience and magic. She loved many men, and those who received her blessing could be sure to prevail in almost any battle. She is a fierce foe who uses Love at First Sight to charm entire parties and dark magic to inflict terrible damage. Walpurgis :A witch that appears on the path to the Celestial Realm. Wields powerful attack magic. :Magnolia: Watch out for the Love Potion, Yew. It inflicts love on lonely singles! :Yew: I was actually more worried about Shadow Nova... :Magnolia: No, no, no. Love Potion, you hear me? That's what you have to look out for! :Yew: Er, okay. If you say so... :Altair: This is a witch of the very highest rank. Or should I say, former witch? :In any case, you should know that everything on her person is imbued with magic—her magic hat, her magic staff, her magic cape, and yes, even her magic garter belt... :Edea: In the north, the people celebrate the end of the long, bitter winter with a spring festival. The night before the festival is called Walpurgis Eve. According to legend, all the witches of the world gather on that night to hold a great feast and sow confusion in men's hearts. :Tiz: I remember the night before the spring festival, witches would appear out of all kinds of magic equipment... So that was Walpurgis Eve... :Altair: It is better that you do not show pity for this one. Hers was a cruel fate—end it for her, without hesitation. ---- ;Walpurgis :A witch that appears on the path to the Celestial Realm. :A spell weaver of high rank, everything on her person is imbued with magic—her magic hat, her magic staff, even her magic garter belt... In the north, the evening before the spring festival that heralds the end of winter is called Walpurgis Eve, and the myths say that all the witches of the world gather on this night to hold a great feast. Imp :People have been plagued by these little troublemakers for just about forever. :Edea: Ugh, imps. They have a face only a mother could love. :Magnolia: The face is one thing, but what I detest is the drain and fear spells they cast. :Tiz: Plus they can use silencing magic. :Altair: The name imp comes from the old tongue, where it meant a young shoot or graft, and refers to the apparent magic of a plant growing from something other than a seed. Once considered benign fairies, most monsterologists now classify imps as demons—the story of their fall from grace would be most fascinating to learn. You do not need me to tell you that imp magic is vexing and dangerous. In a battle, deal with them first. ---- ;Imp :This mischievous little trouble maker was once one of the fairies. :Nowadays, most monster scholars place this creature amongst demons. It causes trouble and strife with HP-sapping drain, fright-inducing fear, and spell-quashing silence. Teufel :Small, horse-faced demons. They can cast thundaga. :Magnolia: More ugly monsters. :Tiz: Didn't they once fight with the old duchy army? :Edea: That's right. Mostly in the demon units. But I didn't see them very often, and Father and Heinkel hated them. :Magnolia: Why's that? :Edea: Because of the thundaga. Soldiers who wear full armor hate any foes that repeatedly cast lightning attack spells, like these monsters. :Altair: Indeed. The threat of thundaga is not to be scorned. But at the same time, if you can neutralize this one spell, the teufels are easily handled. Incidentally, nearly all of them are feral and beyond the control of any handler. Don't bother trying to tame them. ---- ;Teufel :These are grotesque horse-faced demons with protruding teeth and wide-spaced eyes. They once served in the demon units of the Eternian army, but now they roam wild and feral. As cold-blooded masters of magic, teufels attack entire parties with thundaga. Nightmare :Ugly little demons known to cause bad dreams. :Magnolia: I wonder. Are they called nightmares because people believe they bring nightmares, or do people believe that's what they do because of the name? :Edea: I think people make their own nightmares, and then blame these creatures. :Tiz: Back when light was precious and cost more than it does now, the nights were long and the darkness more frightening. :Magnolia: Yes. Back on the Moon, we feared the dark more than anything. :Yew: Did you have nightmares on the Moon? :Magnolia: The creatures? No. But we didn't need them to fear the dark with an intensity you could never know, here on Luxendarc. :Altair: Long, dark nights of the soul—the conversation is turning philosophical. But you don't need philosophy to deal with the nightmares. It is enough to know that they are formidable foes who attack with enough force to blow you off your feet, and you need to find a way to deal with them quickly. ---- ;Nightmare :A bringer of nightly horrors, this demon lurks in the long, dark hours before dawn. :The very embodiment of all that humans find fearful in the dark, nightmares cast graviga, aspir, and curse. Much more than just tricksters, they are powerful foes that should not be underestimated. Succubus :An alluring winged demon. Revealing costume makes it hard to know where to look. :Magnolia: Oh? You seemed to have no problem knowing where to look—or was that my imagination? :Yew: I-I needed to make a drawing for the bestiary, and I, er, was trying to memorize it... :Magnolia: Oh? I've never seen anyone stare with such fascination... :Yew: Look, it was for the sketch, all right. I have to make sure I get the proportions—er, I mean, general shape right, or it'll be no good. :Magnolia: (Someone has been bewitched, je pense''...)'' :Edea: (Oh, yeah. Completely under its spell.) :Altair: The succubus is known as a demon of dreams that steals into people's hearts when they are asleep and vulnerable. Although you can still fall victim to its charms even when wide awake. It is not a strong creature, so defeat it quickly before you succumb to its wiles... ---- ;Succubus :The succubus uses Entice to charm victims and make them do its bidding. Some call it a demon of dreams, and if it catches you in your sleep it can steal your heart. It is not the most robust of foes, so perhaps it is best to defeat it quickly. And I was just staring at it for my drawing, okay!? Lilith :Attractive but troublesome demon. It attacks with its tail, so keep an eye on it! :Edea: I didn't see you keeping an eye on it. Other things, yes. But not the tail... :Magnolia: For all the attention you were paying it, it caught you out quite a few times. :Yew: ...Look, can we focus on how to defeat it, please? Now, er, what about vulnerabilities? Anyone? :Edea: Look at him, being all evasive. :Magnolia: ...Guilty as charged, I say. :Altair: Tail Whip is a trouble attack that delivers damage and charms its victims at the same time. Arm yourself beforehand with accessories such as lockets to nullify charm effects. ---- ;Lilith :Some say it is an evil spirit that preys on men, while others claim it is a witch of the night. :This troublesome fairy uses Tail Whip to charm its foes. Th-that's right, it was witchcraft, I tell you! I wasn't just taken with her, uh...voluptuous physique. Melusine :A demon world idol that charms every creature it encounters. :Edea: Yep. This one is beguiling, all right. Even I fell for its witchery. :Magnolia: I'm embarrassed to admit it, but so did I... :Tiz: We need to do something about those charm attacks. When our whole party gets charmed, we're completely at its mercy. :Altair: Indeed. The key to defeating this demon is nullifying the effects of its Nocturnal Gala, which can charm entire parties. The creature itself is not very powerful, so if you encounter one unexpectedly, try to finish it off quickly in the opening stage of the battle. ---- ;Melusine :This bronze-skinned beauty is, unfortunately, a malicious demon. :The melusine can cast aeroga, but of far more interest is its Nocturnal Gala, an alluring attack that charms all its foes. Demon :A powerful and brawny demon soldier who can defeat you with brute force or magic. :Magnolia: Like other demons, it is immune to dark attacks. On the other hand, holy spells are very effective. :Tiz: When it casts doom on you, the only way to save yourself is to slay it and its monster allies. Kill or die—the choice is stark. :Edea: Right. Strike first, while the iron's hot. There's no time to mess around, just go all in on the first pot! :Altair: These monsters are soldiers that have infiltrated our world from the parallel world of demons. Armed with powerful magic and great physical strength, they are a true menace. The longer the battle drags on, the worse it is for you. Strive to end the fight as quickly as you can! ---- ;Demon :A brawny and brutally strong warrior demon. :The demon beats the wings on its back to conjure the powerful physical attack, Wing Slash, and strikes terror in adventurers' hearts with deadly doom, which begins a countdown to the victim's inevitable demise. Archdemon :A brawny demon with guile to match. It breaks foes' spirits before finishing them off. :Tiz: It uses psychological ploys like fear to weaken you. When you're in the grip of fear, you lose your BP and you can't use Brave or Default. :Edea: It can also trick you into fighting on its side with its Charming Thrust attack. :Altair: This is one of the most powerful of demons. It is armed with brute strength and magic that bewitches and confuses. It finds the weaknesses in your heart and turns them against you. It is, in many ways, the prototypical demon. ---- ;Archdemon :A high-level monstrosity that comes straight from the dark demon underworld. :Brutishly powerful, the archdemon has the power to manipulate human emotions, striking terror in foes with fear and bewitching them with Charming Thrust. Diabolos :The most powerful of demons. Wielding lightning and death, it kills with a single blow. :Tiz: Really, really intimidating monster. It gives me chills just thinking about it. You can't afford a single slip-up, or you're done for. :Magnolia: Watch out for its Cruel Thrust—it can kill instantly. :Edea: It casts a powerful thundaga, as well. It's smart and incredibly strong. Although I noticed that it didn't seem to defend itself very well. :Altair: Diabolos is a dreadful demon that can conjure terrible spells and inflict instant death with its attacks. Your own magic has little effect. Your best option is to arm yourselves with demon-bane weapons and inflict as much damage with each blow that you can. ---- ;Diabolos :This, the most powerful of demons, possesses great magic power and incredible strength. :It summons thunder and death with the mighty thundaga spell, and its fearsome Cruel Thrust can cause instant death with a single blow of its fist. Magician :A demon with the face of an owl. Specializes in spells that bind and thwart. :Tiz: It won't attack you with spells, but its support magic can be a real pain. :Edea: Right. If you're not careful, you end up spending all your time trying to unfreeze yourself and dispelling strength sapping hexes. :Altair: The magician is an evil creature that hails from the world of demons. It casts spells to bind and ensnare its foes, and never directly inflicts damage of its own. But left untreated, its magic is far more dangerous than wounds—in battle, deal with the magicians first, lest you be silenced for good. ---- ;Magician :This mage of the demon world sows chaos and dismay with a variety of spells. :Magicians specialize in binding and hindering magic, freezing victims in place or sapping their strength in order to render them powerless to fight back. If you can stop magicians from casting spells, they are easily defeated. Mephisto :The highest-ranked of all demon mages. His name is writ large in many histories. :Tiz: He can summon powerful fireballs from another realm with the meteor spell. The fireballs themselves are physical objects, so they can't be deflected by mirror magic. :Magnolia: As a great mage, it stands to reason he has powerful resistance to any kind of magic. :Edea: On the other hand, he can't take a punch to save his life. One good bop on the head with a steel club should finish him off. :Altair: Mephisto is a legendary demon who has long involved himself in the affairs of humankind. He likes to make deals with the naïve and desperate, offering to make their dreams come true for the price of their soul. But even though he fulfills the letter of the contract, it always seems to end in tragedy for the ones who sign their names. He is interested in our souls but not, it would appear, our salvation. ---- ;Mephisto :As cruel as he is intelligent, this archmage of darkness is a deadly foe. :Mephisto will make deals with anyone for the price of their soul, but even when he delivers on the bargain, tragedy inevitably strikes the other party. He uses meteor, the most powerful time magic there is, to plunge parties of foes into confusion. Zauberer :A sophisticated master of advanced magic. Casts both support and attack spells. :Magnolia: He has a spell that can make you blind. :Tiz: Plus he uses veilga on allies to improve their evasion. If he manages to cast both spells at once, then you have no hope of hitting any foes. :Edea: Then there's comet, which summons balls of fire. The damage is dispersed over a wide area, but it still hurts. :Altair: Zauberers are demon sorcerers who specialize in magic and are among the highest-ranked of their kind. They nullify foes' attacks while unleashing powerful attack spells of their own. Fortunately, they are vulnerable to physical blows. If you can get in the first strike, they can be quickly disposed of. ---- ;Zauberer :A master of advanced magic, this dark mage aids his allies with blind and veilga. :Zauberer also unleashes devastating attacks of his own, with spells such as comet. He has little defense against physical attacks, so cut him down fast before he casts too many support spells. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer